An optical communication system uses light to perform signal transmission. Moreover, visible light is widely applied to the indoor illumination. Therefore, the optical communication system having both the illumination function and the communication function could save energy and reduce the cost on the hardware equipment. However, it is very important to prevent users from sensing flickers when visible light is applied to perform the illumination function and the communication function.